ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Keelan/Statistics
Match Record } |- | Loss | align="center" |25-1-20 |Cameron Ella Ava |EAW Reasonable Doubt (2018) |Pinfall (Leverage Pin) | |- | Loss | align="center" |25-1-19 |The Revenant |Voltage |Pinfall (The Executioner) | |- | Win | align="center" |25-1-18 |Shark Man |Voltage |Pinfall (Dead By Daylight) | |- | Loss | align="center" |24-1-18 |Theron Nikolas Darkane |EAW King of Elite (2018) |Pinfall (Hail to the King by Theron Nikolas) | |- | Win | align="center" |24-1-17 |Amadeus Azumi Goto |EAW Presents: The Shrine |Pinfall (Nevermore by Lars Grier) | |- | Win | align="center" |23-1-17 |Cameron Ella Ava |EAW Awards Show 2017 |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Win | align="center" |22-1-17 |Harvey Yorke |Voltage |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Win | align="center" |21-1-17 |El Ironico |Voltage |Pinfall (Dead By Daylight) | |- | Loss | align="center" |20-1-17 |Lars Grier |EAW Shock Value (2017) |Pinfall (Ravenbeak) | |- | Win | align="center" |20-1-16 |Jon McAdams, Lars Grier & Jamie O'Hara |Voltage |Pinfall (Box Office Smash on McAdams) | |- | Loss | align="center" |19-1-16 |Jamie O'Hara TLA Lars Grier Carlos Rosso Amadeus |EAW Road to Redemption (2017) |Pinfall (Kingslayer) | |- | Loss | align="center" |19-1-15 |TLA |Voltage |Pinfall (Mexican Destroyer) | |- | Loss | align="center" |19-1-14 |Jamie O'Hara |Voltage |Pinfall (In Excelsis) | |- | Win | align="center" |19-1-13 |Amadeus |Voltage |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Loss | align="center" |18-1-13 |Cameron Ella Ava & Heart Break Gal |Showdown |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |18-1-12 |Carlos Rosso |EAW Ground Zero |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |17-1-12 |Solomon Caine & Jon McAdams |Voltage |Pinfall (Dead By Daylight) | |- | Win | align="center" |16-1-12 |Apocalypse Diemos |Voltage |Disqualification (illegal use of weapon) | |- | Win | align="center" |15-1-12 |Carlos Rosso Cody Marshall Moongoose McQueen & Apocalypse Diemos |Territorial Invasion 2017 |Various falls | |- | Loss | align="center" |14-1-12 |Moongoose McQueen |Voltage |Pinfall | |- | Loss | align="center" |14-1-11 |Solomon Caine |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | Win | align="center" |14-1-10 |Lars Grier |Voltage |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Loss | align="center" |13-1-10 |Nico Borg Lars Grier TLA Maero Scott Oasis |EAW Pain For Pride X |Briefcase attained | |- | Win | align="center" |13-1-9 |Mike Showman |Voltage |Pinfall (Dead By Daylight) | |- | No Contest | align="center" |12-1-9 |Maero |Voltage |No Contest (Double Countout) | |- | Win | align="center" |12-0-9 |Terry Chambers |EAW Fighting Spirit: London |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Win | align="center" |11-0-9 |"Damaged" Zack Crash |Voltage |Submission | |- | Loss | align="center" |10-0-9 |Jon McAdams |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | Loss | align="center" |10-0-8 |Ahren Fournier |EAW Grand Rampage (2017) |Pinfall | {small}} |This match was for the EAW Hardcore Championship. |- | |Loss | align="center" |10-0-7 |The Chef |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | |Loss | align="center" |10-0-6 |Drastik |Voltage |Pinfall | Win | align="center" |10-0-5 |Kenny Drake |Voltage |Two Falls to One | |- | Win | align="center" |9-0-5 |Marco Fedor |EAW Road to Redemption (2016) |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |8-0-5 |Alonzo Calrrissian |Voltage |Submission | |- | Loss | align="center" |7-0-5 |Ahren Fournier & Autumn Raven |Voltage |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |7-0-4 |Marco Fedor |EAW Shock Value (2016) |Verbal Submission | |- | Win | align="center" |6-0-4 |Solomon Caine |Voltage |Submission | |- | Loss | align="center" |5-0-4 |Nathan Fiora |Voltage |Pinfall | |- | Loss | align="center" |5-0-3 |Jon McAdams |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | Loss | align="center" |5-0-2 |Jakob DeLion |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | Win | align="center" |5-0-1 |J.D. Damon Phoenix Winterborn Marco Fedor Ahren Fournier Victor Maero Black Sven |EAW Territorial Invasion (2016) |Pinfall | |- | Loss | align="center" |4-0-1 |Marco Fedor |Voltage |Pinfall (Rollup) | |- | Win | align="center" |4-0-0 |Victor Maero |Voltage |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |3-0-0 |Blaise Hunter & Jason Faasoo |Voltage |Pinfall | |- | Win | align="center" |2-0-0 |Blaise Hunter |Voltage |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |- | Win | align="center" |1-0-0 |Shotaro Kaneda |Turbo |Pinfall (Killer-KO) | |} Category:Statistics Category:Match Records